Terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal (mobile/portable terminal) and a stationary terminal according to whether the terminal may be moved. The mobile terminal may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mounted terminal according to whether the user may carry the mobile phone directly.
The functions of mobile terminals are diversified. For example, there are functions of data and voice communication, photographing and video shooting through a camera, voice recording, music file playback through a speaker system, and outputting an image or video to a display unit. Some terminals are equipped with an electronic game play function or a multimedia player function. In particular, modern mobile terminals may receive multicast signals that provide visual content such as broadcast, video or television programs.
As functions are diversified, terminals are implemented in the form of multimedia devices supporting composite functions such as photographing or video shooting, music or video file playback, playing games, receiving broadcast, and the like.
In order to support and enhance the functions of mobile terminals, improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of mobile terminals may be considered.
Meanwhile, in the case of the currently released metal phones which use a metal as an appearance, a metal member with a fixed design is mainly utilized as an antenna, lowering a degree of freedom of antenna design, and thus, improvement of antenna performance (bandwidth, radiation efficiency, degree of isolation, influence on the human body, etc.) is limited.
In order to solve the problem, if the entire mobile terminal is covered with a metal member, a slit must be applied to design an antenna, which is disadvantageous in that an appearance design is damaged. In addition, in the case of terminals employing a side slit, a death grip phenomenon may occur, and if the slit is located at upper and lower ends, a size of a radiator may be reduced to limit antenna bandwidth and efficiency improvement.